


Alternative Dispute Resolution

by FakePlastikTrees



Series: as certain dark things are to be loved [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: But just a little, Choking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: Some fun with a tie and Olivia in charge.





	Alternative Dispute Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just giving the gays what they want, guys. This may or may not be a series. 
> 
> Series title from Pablo Neruda's "100 Love Sonnets", if you're interested.

“This doesn’t work.”

 

“What do you mean it doesn’t work?”

 

“It’s not enough.”

 

“You’re going to have to elaborate there, counselor. I gave you a perfect case on a silver platter.”

 

“You gave me a shaky victim who’s recanted twice!” 

 

“She was traumatized! If you will work with her, she will be solid by the time she has to testify.” 

 

“She should be solid before she even gets to me, Lieutenant. I’d love to help but I’m way too busy to do your job for you.” 

 

The room falls silent with the sound of the book he drops on his desk. She’s standing on the other side, Carisi and Rollins not far behind are staring  wide eyed and terrified at the two dueling partners currently glaring darts at each other. 

 

This goes on for seconds, but it feels like hours to Carisi, who doesn’t handle tension very well, not this kind. 

 

Olivia can see the purpose in Rafael’s crooked smirk and her brow quirks just a smidge at the same time her hand flexes at the thought of several ways to knock said smirk off his face. 

 

“Carisi? Rollins?”

 

“Yeah, Lieu?”

 

“Give us a minute.”

 

“We can take a little more time with the vic, it’s not a pro--”

 

“Now, Rollins.”

 

They listen out for their departure and the clicking of the door when it shuts. Only then does Olivia cross her arms over her chest and tilts her head slightly to the left. 

 

“That was kind of rude,” she says. 

 

“It wasn’t rude, it was a stated fact.”

 

She lifts her chin, gives her head a tiny shake that stops whatever smarmy reply he had redied next,  and shoots him a smirk of her own. Her voice is low when she speaks again. “Not an invitation for counter argument, Counselor.”

 

He glances over her shoulder; the blinds are shut. Just as he’s trying to get a glimpse of Carmen’s desk Liv leans over to the side, effectively blocking his view. He gulps, his tie suddenly too tight--his pants even tighter.

 

She rounds the desk and he takes an involuntary step back when she gets close enough to touch him if she wanted to. He’s hoping Carmen is at lunch because if the look in Liv’s eyes is any indication of what is about the happen, he really can’t justify the sounds that may come from his office within the following minutes. 

 

“You’ve been doing it all week; smart mouthing me all over the precinct, knocking cases back I know you can work with, and that earlier, what was that?”

 

“Just doing my job,” he replies, but the edge in his voice is almost gone and he knows his neck is red under the collar.

 

“Mmhmm,” she fingers his tie, wraps it loosely around her finger, “you should apologize.”

 

“I’m sorry,” he says haphazardly.

 

Liv clicks her tongue and pulls at the the silk tie to grab a tighter hold. “I think you can do better than that.”

 

He licks his lips, swallows and feels his heart rate increase the tighter his tie gets. “I actually thought that was pretty good.”

 

Liv’s brow goes up and Rafael feels a tiny jolt of excitement. 

 

“You’re extra mouthy today, huh?” She gives his tie a twist around her hand and smiles at the strangled sound that he emits. “Do I have to remind you who’s in charge?”

 

His nostrils flare as he fights to keep the smile he feels coming to a grin, minimum, and retorts smartly, “Probably.”

 

She scans his face; slowly her tongue darts out to lick her lips and she exhales slowly as she gives the tie another loop around her left hand while with her right, she pulls roughly at his belt. 

 

He leans against the bookcase behind him, she steps closer and her hand wraps cooly around his dick, she pulls the tie around so she can grip it at the side of his neck--she has more control this way. 

 

The moment she touches him, his instinct is to touch her, except the second he attempts it, she shoots him a disapproving look and he drops his hands immediately. 

 

“Did I say you could touch me?” She asks, her hand moving slowly along his length. Getting no reply, she gives the tie a little tug and leans in to whisper in his ear, “What was that? I didn’t hear you.”

 

“No you didn’t say I could touch you,” he rushes out, the sudden pressure against his windpipe pulling the words out louder than he intends to.

 

Her breath is hot in his ear, making him break out in goosebumps. He wants to warn her where they are, that his walls are not very thick, but she realizes this before he can say it and she keeps their exchange one sided and quiet, keeping close to his ear so she can whisper.

 

“You think playing tough boy Barba in front of my squad makes you look good, but it only gets you in trouble, so don’t be an asshole, okay?” 

 

For less than a second, she releases him, only to spit in her hand and quickly reaffirm her hold on him, stroking, long and slow, firmly working him just the way he likes. She gives him a few measured strokes before pausing to look him straight in the eyes as she pulls the tie up higher, making him breathe a little heavier. 

 

“Nod,” she instructs, and then smiles when he does it. “Good.” 

 

The tie loosens just enough for his airway to operate with ease, but it’s still tight enough to remind him it’s there. 

 

“You like this?” She asks, moving her hand faster, holding him more firmly. “You thinking about my mouth on your cock?”

 

“Oh Jesus,” he groans, closing his eyes against the pressure when Liv pulls at the tie again. 

 

“Shh.” 

 

He can feel the silk pinching his skin where the knot’s been twisted just under his ear, he’s beginning to really force his breath and it’s as if all the blood in his body has rushed down south. He grips a shelf behind him and his hips jerk forward when she briefly rakes her nails under his balls.

 

“Is that what you want, Rafael? You want my tongue around it? Sucking it until you come in my mouth?” 

 

He nods, though he couldn't talk if he wanted to so he’s glad this satisfies her. 

 

“You think you deserve that?” She asks, rounding the tie around her hand one more time and holding her grip there, really limiting his air supply to just enough. Leaning in so her lips graze the shell of his ear, she whispers, “You don’t.”

 

The stroking stops, and she’s barely touching him; Rafael is so hard he’s pretty sure he’s not imagining that it is starting to hurt.

 

“N-no,” he stammers and immediately grits his teeth to avoid sounding more pathetically desperate.

 

As she draws back to look at him, Liv looks mockingly sympathetic and she gives his dick a little squeeze, “No? No what?”

 

He glares but says nothing. 

 

All his life, Rafael’s gift and curse has been his inability to keep his mouth shut, no matter the circumstances. No one’s ever been able to successfully shut him up, until Olivia Benson.

 

This game he can’t seem to ever back out of has quickly become his favorite pastime; the one where she tries to break him and he tries to prove he can take whatever she dishes out. So he keeps his mouth closed.

 

She smirks at him, clearly satisfied--but not  _ too _ satisfied yet as she quickly resumes the expert strokes and less forgiving tightening of the tie, though it could have something to do with the sound of Carmen’s return to her desk just outside his door. 

 

“You can apologize any time,” she remarks.

 

He doesn’t reply, partly because he can’t, but mostly because he likes seeing the little veins on her wrist bulge when she really pulls and he begins to feel lightheaded. 

 

“Don’t think I won’t stop before you finish. You have till three. One, two--”

 

“I’m sorry,” he chokes out, “I’m sorry I was rude, you’re in charge, I’m sorry please don’t stop.” 

 

She smiles.

 

_ Now _ she’s satisfied, and as soon as she leans in and informs him he’s allowed to come, he does. She halts his breathing at just the right moment and everything goes white behind his eyes while his hips jerk against her hand, his blood rushing back up as soon she releases the tie and he takes air in by the gulps. 

 

He can only imagine what he must look like when she leaves his side in favor of grabbing a couple of tissues from his desk to wipe her hand clean; red faced and disheveled, limply leaning back against a shelf full of law books. 

 

Their eyes meet as he’s zipping up his pants, still catching his breath, and she’s tossing the tissue in a bin--she’s clearly aroused and he wants nothing more than to bury his face between her legs to find out just how aroused, but much to his displeasure she soon averts her eyes to check her phone for messages. 

 

“Do I get to touch you?” He asks, tugging his tie back into place. 

 

Two long strides brings her to him and the only response he gets is one searing kiss that she breaks unexpectedly. She slap his hand off her hip and steps back. 

 

Shaking her head, she coolly says, “No, you don’t,” and then proceeds to head for the door; once there, she turns and tells him, “Come over tonight. Maybe you’ll get lucky.” 

 

They share a smile as she leaves his office and he then chuckles to himself when he hears her warmly greet Carmen, as if she hadn’t just had his dick in her hand a minute ago. 

 

He looks at the time and sighs at the long day ahead. And to think he enjoyed long workdays once upon a time. 


End file.
